Rescue Me
by xJuststaystrong
Summary: Miley & Joe go rescue Demi from Rehab with Nick along the way. What will happen when everything goes wrong and they stop trusting each other ?   Niley & Jemi


In a matter of a minute everything change, lost the man who I thought was the love of my life, broke probably millions of kids hearts, lost my best friend & destroy my family.

In a matter of a second my life came crashing down all because of one person, me. I did this , I made Liam go , I was the one taking " sexy " picks and smoking in clubs with people who I thought I could trust. Demi was in a rehab because I was such a horrible best friend; I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. I was hanging out with everyone except her , I was even hanging out with Ashley. Joe's current girlfriend . Sure I had to work with her but Ashley was actually a really cool girl. But Demi was so heartbroken , that I knew but I wasn't aware of the fact that Demi was cutting again or not eating. What kind of best friend didn't know that? a horrible one .That's the reason people leave me. I'm a horrible person who doesn't value what I have. I lost so many people in my life. Nick, Taylor, Mandy, Justin. The list goes on and on & now I am about to lose my family. All because I was too selfish, I was the one who wanted to become famous, I wanted people to love me and admire me. I didn't think about what my brothers or sisters wanted not even my parents. I was going to lose them, that line run through my mind over & over again. They were getting divorce and now they're making me choose between them.

I was sitting in my room checking gossip sites; they were so mean to me. Half of the stuff they put up there is not even close to the truth. I saw all the hate comments I was getting and felt the tears dropping down my face. I know I shouldn't even bother, but my computer was just there and I.. I don't know, is jut to tempting. That's when I heard my parents screaming at each other again, they were fighting about me off course. My dad didn't approve of the stuff I was doing, my mom didn't really care as long as I made money.

"THAT'S IT TISH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I'M GOING BACK TO TENNESSEE "I hear my dad scream. My heart stop for a second. My dad was leaving us? Leaving me? I was about to completely brake when my door open and my baby sister stood there, her face was red and puffy from all the crying. I run to her and hug her "oh Noah baby, is going to be ok" I said. But that was not true; it wasn't going to be ok. This nightmare wasn't ending any time soon.

"Miley over here " "Miley how Demi is doing?" paparazzi were attacking me. The video of me smoking was the top news, it was so annoying but I wouldn't do anything about it. "Miles" I hear a familiar voice said. I turn around and saw Joe coming my way. I know I'm not supposed to even be looking at Joe right now. He broke my best friend heart and completely destroy her but I miss having a friend around. " Joe hey I'm so glad you were able to make it " he gave me a big bear hug and order 2 cheese burger for me and him. When we were finally sitting at the table and full from all the eating he said " I miss you Miles, I'm glad you call me " Joe was the first person I call after my dad decided he was going to leave us. Me and Noah stay the whole night crying. I call Joe crying and he listen to my stupid problems without judging me. Me and Joe had always being close, he was the only Jonas who didn't stop supporting me back in 2008. I need his support now more than anything

We decided that it was time to catch up and talk about everything, so we made a plan to go to a restaurant closed to my house, where they weren't many paparazzi .oh god was I wrong. "I miss you to Joe you have no idea how much. I need a friend right now "he gave me a weak smile and nod "Well I'm here for you but let me tell you something , I thought you were going to call nick. Not me "he said. I almost choke with my chess burger. I gave Joe a * are you mental look* and said "Why on earth could I do that, we are not exactly in a very good position right now. He hates me"

Me and nick have a very weird relationship. We can go from love to hate in one minute and from hate to love in another. He is the only person in this planet who understand me like no one has. He knows me better than I know myself. And I know him better than he knows himself. But what happen just one month ago is never going to change.

" Miley please, nick could never hate you "Joe said

We spend like half an hour "fighting "about that. Then the subjects dramatically change to subjects who I never thought they could be talk about. I haven't laughed this much in so long.

"Seriously, how do you like penguins? They are the so scary & how can you hate Barney woman , he is like a hero "Joe said

I couldn't breathe from all the laughing

I was about to response to that but then I saw Joe putting ketchup in his coke.  
" Joe what the hell are you doing, you just put ketchup on your coke" I said a little disgusted  
Joe just realize what he was doing and cursed himself. He sight and apologize.

Then suddenly we went from laughing so hard we could pee in our pants from dead serious

" sorry I haven't being sleeping much"  
Joe did look like he needed a long nap but that wasn't it. Something was hunting him.  
" Joe what's wrong? Are you ok? "  
The Joe did something that I never thought he could. He started to cry, like really cry. It was the saddest thing I even seen in my life. I have never seen Joe cry. I didn't know what to do , I just started at him. My heart broke a little.  
" Joe what happen " I whisper hearing my voice shaking a little. I went to hug him at first he didn't hug back but then he did. He cried in my shoulder for what it seem like a year. When he finally stop crying he got off me and look away looking ashamed.  
" Joe I'm here for you , please tell me what wrong"  
He look at me " god Miley , I'm a horrible person. I'm the reason she is there " he whisper  
He didn't have to say another word, I know what he was talking about.  
" no Joe , Demi is there for many reasons " I wasn't going to say that he was a big reason of what happen to Demi.  
" but I'm the main reason Miley , don't even try to deny it. You should be yelling at me right now"  
" I'm not in the position to judge Joe , I am a horrible best friend "  
Joe had so many regret in his eyes  
" maybe we both were " after a long pause of awkward silence Joe said  
" we should go visit her "  
I look up shook at him , did he really had the courage to to go and see her after everything that happen ?  
" Joe we can't go "  
" come on Miley please, I need to do this" Joe said practically begging  
" Joe I want to go to trust me, but we can't go. Nobody is allow in there"  
Joe gave me one of those looks that practically saids " get ready for lots of trouble "

" I am NOT doing this " two hours later we were in the parking lot of not other than Nick's house.  
" come on Miley we need him and you are the only one who can convince him "  
I roll my eyes at him. I had absolutely no power of nick. For all I know he doesn't even listen to a word I say  
" Joe don't make me kick you again, besides we don't even need nick for this "  
" eh yes we do, face it you and I don't have the brains for this"

I was about to tell him how was he about to die when footsteps were suddenly hear.  
I'm pretty sure right now my face was full of panick because Joe was just staring at me trying to hold back the tears of laughter. I was going to see Nick for the first time in a very long time. You can't blame me for panicking  
"Who is there? " I hear Nick said. My heart started to beat really fast. WTF what was wrong with me ? I move on. I said replying that in my head until Joe kick me in the foot  
" fuck Joe what was that for?"  
" Stop dreaming about him and focused "  
I swear god one day I'm going to end up killing that guy  
" Joe is that you? What are you ..."  
Suddenly Nick appear at the door, at first he didn't even realize I was there but then he turn to look at me. When those big brown chocolate eyes met my eyes all the bullshit that's being happening in my life was gone.  
" Miley...Joe...what the ... " I can see that nick was kind of shook from seeing me.  
" Hey little bro, me and Miles just stop by to ...listen we need your help "  
I kick Joe's foot  
" auch Miley what was that for , what ? Is true we need his help "

All I wanted was a nice relaxing evening catching up with an old friend. But no, I found myself the back of a car with my ex boyfriend who kind of really hates me and Joe. Who I made a promise to myself , to never go out with him ever again. I was setting in the back seat and Nick and Joe where in front talking quietly.  
" So can somebody tell me what are we doing ? " we have being traveling for about an hr and no one has be kind enough to tell me where the he'll we were going.  
" To the airport " Joe said like it was something he does everyday  
" What ? No , I can't go to an airport . I'm not pack I don't even have my documents here"  
" relax miles we are tacking a private plane "  
Oh yea because that makes this so much better.  
" where are we going?"  
" Texas " nick said  
That was the firts word that nick has say to me the whole day.  
" Texas? What, why? "I ask little panic  
" cause that's where Demi is " Joe said  
" how do you even know that ? "  
" Nick "  
Ok so maybe we did need Nick . But that didn't mean I was about to take a 4 hr trip with him.  
" we are here , hurry we need to be there before 6 " nick said yelling  
" why , do you have plans?" nick look at me annoyed  
" yes Miley, I actually do" I roll me eyes at him. What an immature baby  
" umm guys can you please talk about how much you love each other In the plane" Joe said  
Nick look more annoyed than ever and walk right to the plane without another word.  
" geeez Joe , really mature of you " I said trying to act mad  
" what ? People are not suppose to lie " Joe said acting all innocent  
" oh shout up " I said laughing and getting in the plane

" Miley get out of the restroom now " I heard Nick scream from the other side of the door. I smirk and keep putting my makeup.  
" Miley, open the door now " he scream  
I laugh , I could have gotten out of the restroom hrs ago but it was funny seeing how nick got mad. I open the door and a really mad nick stood there  
" is all yours " I said giving him a big smile  
" fuck you ' he said slamming the door  
" RUDE " I scream at him  
" you are going to make him kill you " Joe said  
" is fun watching Nicky get all red "  
Joe roll his eyes at me and went to get some yummy bears from the kitchen. I follow him  
" you know he doesn't even have any plans "  
" Omg seriously , what a loser. Well for all I care , he can go to his imaginary date " I said with a smile on my face  
" right , just admit that you are happy that he is still all goody goody about you "  
" I don't know what you are talking about" I said rolling my eyes at him  
" well I'm going to take a nap, please don't kill each other. We still have 3 hr of fun "  
Joe went to sleep in the big sofa that the plane had and I stay in the kitchen making a sandwich. Suddenly I open the fridge and every single thing falls  
" fuck "  
I was in the middle of cleaning the horrible mess I made when I heard footsteps  
" you destroy the kitchen, good job Miley "  
" Shout up asshole , I'm actually cleaning this mess in peace so please go "  
" do you need any help ? " he ask  
" from you ? No thank you ! "  
" what the hell did I do to make you this mad? "  
Is he seriously asking me this ?  
" oh I don't know nick , how about sleeping with Selena? Does that ring a bell " I said yelling at him  
" oh I'm sorry , I forgot I was talking to a saint. Who by the way sleep with a guy name Liam " he yell back  
" Liam was actually my fucking boyfriend "  
we stood there watching each other , I could hear his heart beating & I'm sure he could hear mine.

Nick walk to me and whisper "but I loved you Miley , I told you that. But you didn't care "  
He look at me with tears in his eyes , I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Nick look at me one last time and walk away.  
I found myself sitting in the floor without even bothering to wipe away my tears.  
I was just thinking about one thing.  
He said " loved "


End file.
